


Take Me Home

by Clace7



Series: Random Woso One-shots [4]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clace7/pseuds/Clace7
Summary: Inspired by the song Take Me Home by Jess Glynne. Magda has an extra day off training so she flies to Wolfsburg to surprise Pernille. What happens when Pernille isn't home?
Relationships: Pernille Harder/Magdalena Eriksson
Series: Random Woso One-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911358
Kudos: 28





	Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Magda and Pernille opening their DMs for help meant so much to me that I was full of inspiration to write about them. What they did will help so many people and it will forever stick in my heart. I cried over it at least twice today. I kind of had this idea for a while but combined with them opening their DMs and me finding the perfect song inspiration I felt so inspired to write about them. I hope you like it.

It had been three months since Pernille had last seen Magda. With training and games neither had free time to see the other. It was only Pernille’s second season at Wolfsburg and Magda’s first at Chelsea. She hadn’t seen Magda since the summer break when they went on vacation. 

It was a usual evening for Pernille. After training, she went over to Sara Gunarsdottir’s apartment for dinner. The pair plus Ella Masar were just hanging out that night. The three of them spent a lot of time together and it helped Pernille to not miss Magda as much because she was always having fun with her friends. 

Brrring, brrring! Pernille’s phone starts ringing. Quickly glancing down at her screen she sees it’s Magda calling. Assuming it’s just for their nightly call, Pernille ignores it, deciding she’ll call back once she heads home. Digging back into her food she turns attention to the conversation at the table about a bad call in training today. 

Brrring, Brrring! Only a few minutes later her phone is ringing again. Why is Magda calling again? Magda doesn’t normally call twice but maybe she’s just going to bed early so that’s why. Pernille stares at her phone debating if she should answer it. If she answers, Magda will probably want to talk for a while and Pernille wouldn’t have the willpower to stop them from talking for hours. But she’s having fun with her friends and she doesn’t really want to ditch them. 

“Are you going to answer that?” Ella asks snapping Pernille out of her thoughts. 

Quickly she shoots off a text to Magda saying she’ll call back later before putting her phone on mute and slipping it in her bag. “It’s just Magda I’ll call her later.” 

“Oh, how is Magda?” Sara teases wiggling her eyebrows causing Ella to laugh. 

Pernille turns a bright shade of red at Sara’s antics.”She’s fine.” 

“Oh fine she is. That shirtless photo she posted was really something.” Sara continues to joke making Pernille turn an even brighter shade of red that she didn’t think was possible. 

“Ok, she’s great. Yeah great. She’s really loving Chelsea.” Pernille stumbles over the words only subjecting herself to more teasing as Sara and Ella break out into fits of laughter at seeing their friend so flustered. 

The trio continues to joke throughout dinner telling stories and bringing up funny moments that happened in training. Pernille really is lucky to have such great friends who make her forget how much she misses her family and Magda while she’s playing at Wolfsburg. 

After dinner is finished and the dishes have been cleaned up they decide to play a card game. Pernille knows she should probably have left after dinner so she could call Magda, but she is having fun. It’s not like she hasn’t already talked to Magda for a few minutes this morning anyways.   
Arguing fills the house as the group is debating who won their third game. Pernille has won the first two and she knows she won the third round too, but Ella and Sara are calling her out for cheating saying there’s no way she won all three. Pernille argues right back insisting that she fair and square won all three rounds. 

“All or nothing? Whoever wins this next round wins the whole night,” Ella proposes earning a nod in response from the other two girls. 

Determination is fiercely present on Pernille’s face as she has to make sure she wins. Cheers erupt from the danish forward as she pulls an ace out of the deck. Flipping over the only card left and putting it in the pile she puts the ace in its place. A collective groan is heard from Sara and Ella as they hang their heads in defeat while Pernille dances around the room in celebration. Sitting back down at the table a big yawn makes its way across her face spreading to the other two people here.

“I think we should probably head to bed. We have training tomorrow. Pernille you’re welcome to just sleep in the guest room for the night so you don’t have to drive back this late.” Sara offers knowing that Pernille lives on the other side of town from her which would be a 20-minute drive while Ella only lives in the apartment next door. 

“That would be great thanks.” Pernille grabs her toothbrush that she always keeps in her training bag and heads to the bathroom while Sara grabs her some spare pajamas. Quickly, she falls asleep having totally forgotten about calling Magda back. 

Around eight the next morning Pernille quietly grabs her stuff, as to not wake Sara and tiptoes out of her apartment so she can head back home. She wanted to get started on her day before their afternoon training, unlike Sara who likes to sleep until the last moment possible. 

The car radio is soft as she listens to a bit of the morning news talking about something Robert Lewandowski did in the Bayern game yesterday. Pulling into her parking space she begins the long journey up the stairs to her floor of the building. It’s even worse after a grueling training session. There is an elevator but Pernille likes to take the stairs. Turning her keys in the door to the apartment, Pernille is confused when she walks in. Right next to the door is her mat where she leaves her shoes except there’s a pair of Magda’s shoes neatly lined up next to Pernille’s mess of shoes that were just randomly kicked off there. That’s weird Pernille doesn’t remember Magda leaving them the last time she was here to visit, but Pernille just assumes she forgot as she does do that quite often. 

After dropping her training bag on the ground she heads to her bedroom to change out of the clothes she borrowed from Sara this morning. A loud gasp escapes her mouth as she rounds the corner into her bedroom. There is Magda, asleep, cheeks stained with tears curled up in Pernille’s bed clutching onto the blanket for dear life. Pernille’s heart feels as though someone has taken a hammer and smashed it into little pieces. Magda must have been given an extra day off and so she took the time to fly to Wolfsburg to surprise Pernille, but Pernille wasn’t here, she was at Sara’s. 

She doesn’t know how to react at first. She just stands there staring at her girlfriend who looks made of porcelain and if Pernille touches her she’s going to break into a thousand pieces. Frozen in the doorframe, Pernille feels wave after wave of hurt and regret crash over her. How could she do this to Magda? What kind of girlfriend does this make her? Finding a little bit of strength, Pernille climbs into bed behind Magda quietly lifting up the covers hoping she doesn’t wake her sleeping girlfriend. She pulls the taller girl into her arms and holds her as tight as she can, never wanting to let go. Magda has never looked so vulnerable and it breaks Pernille’s heart. Tears start to fall caused by the feeling of Magda’s body against hers. Pernille had never been so ashamed of herself. Sobs wracked her body as she cries into her lover, triggering Magda to wake up. 

Quickly, Magda flips their position so she is the one holding Pernille. “Shh, it’s going to be ok. You didn’t know I was coming,” Magda whispers in her lover’s ear trying to comfort her running a soothing hand through the dane’s hair. Softly she grabs Pernille’s right hand running her thumb soothingly across the smooth skin. 

Pernille forcefully jerks her hand away and jumps out of Magda’s arms. “It’s not going to be ok Magda! I left you here all by yourself. I ignored your calls. What kind of girlfriend does that make me? Is it even worth it at this point?” 

Her voice rings clear and loud throughout the apartment making both girls freeze at her words and a small silence fills the room. “You know what, I can’t be around you right now. It hurts too much. I assume your flight leaves later today. So there’s food in the fridge if you are hungry and I know you can get yourself to the airport.” Pernille chokes out through sobs running away from her confused girlfriend trying to put as much distance between them as possible. She grabs a clean training top and clean training shorts on her way out of the room knowing she still has to go to training in a few hours. Shoving the clean training gear into her bag with yesterday’s dirty training gear, Pernille grabs her keys from the counter and opens her apartment door. 

Just as Pernille is about to step out the door Magda calls out to her “Can I just ask you to do me one favor?” 

Pernille pauses and turns her head back to face Magda “One favor.” 

“Kiss me,” Magda breaths out. 

Pernille leaves the door wide open throwing her bag onto the ground and shoves Magda up against the wall feverishly smashing their lips together. Hands tangle in hair and run up sides under shirts, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. A fire is igniting in Pernille and she doesn’t know if she can stop it if they go any further. Forcefully she pulls away, running out of the apartment not before grabbing her training bag and leaving a stunned Magda standing there against the wall. 

Pernille gets into her car, the radio no longer playing news but music. She starts her car not knowing where she’s going to end up. After driving around aimlessly for 20 minutes lost in her thoughts that berate her for being so stupid and careless. She decides that she could go back to Sara’s and maybe her friend would be able to slow the demons swirling through her mind. 

“We have a new one from Jess Glynne today. This one’s called Take Me Home,” the radio host announces over the broadcast. 

Pernille turns up the radio hoping to drown out the voices screaming in her head. The song is slow and sad and Pernille feels tears falling with every lyric. As the song ends Pernille pulls into the parking lot of Sara’s apartment complex running up the stairs hoping none of the other apartment residents see her puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks. 

Thankfully Sara opens the door right away although Pernille can see the confusion and sleep present on her face. Quickly noticing Pernille’s state Sara ushers her into her apartment and into her arms. The comforting feeling of Sara’s arms causes the tears to start flowing all over again. Sara moves them over to the couch so Pernille’s sobs don’t cause her to fall over. Sitting down, Sara puts Pernille’s head in her lap as she lets the younger girl let it all out. 

“Hey, do you want to tell me what’s wrong?” Sara softly asks, running her hands through Pernille’s blonde hair.

“M-M-Magda,” is all Pernille is able to get out before the sobs take over again. 

Anger crosses Sara’s face as she thinks that Magda must have done something really stupid like break up with Pernille for the girl to be this hurt. Sara is ready to fly to London and fight the bitch, but first, she has to deal with comforting her friend. 

Thirty minutes have passed and Pernille has exhausted herself out. Her eyes have closed and her breathing has shallowed out signaling she’s fallen asleep. Sara is afraid that if she leaves Pernille will wake up and descend into sobs again. 

An hour passes by and Sara just sits there staring down at the blonde who looks broken in her lap while thinking of all the ways she’s going to kill Magda for doing this to her best friend.

Pernille’s eyes blink as she adjusts to the bright sunlight in Sara’s apartment. Why is she in Sara’s apartment? Didn’t she go home? That’s when all the events of this morning hit her like a truck and the tears are ready to start falling again. 

Sara quickly sits her up and hugs her. “No more tears ok. That bitch isn’t worth it.” 

Pernille blinks in confusion “What do you mean? Who’s a bitch?”

“Magda’s a bitch for breaking up with you.” 

Realizing what Sara must have thought happened Pernille explains it trying to keep the tears from falling for a fourth time that day. “No Magda didn’t break up with me, but she might as well after this. She came to surprise me last night and I was here. That’s why she called during dinner. God, I’m such an idiot. How could I do this to her?” 

“Everything’s going to be ok,” Sara tries to comfort her friend. 

“Everything is not going to be ok. You didn’t see how broken she looked, curled up in my bed holding on to the blanket for dear life. I thought I died right there at that sight.” Pernille raises her voice. 

“Well, why are you here? You could be apologizing and trying to make it up to her before she has to leave again and you don’t get to see her for months.” 

“She tried to comfort me yet I was the one who fucked up and should be comforting her. I couldn’t bear to see her. It hurt too much. She asked me to kiss so I did and then I ran out of the apartment ending up here.” 

“Ok let’s break this down. You didn’t know she was coming, so since you didn’t know you can’t place the blame entirely on yourself. Yes, you could have answered her calls, but that’s something to take away for next time. I have had a lot of long-distance relationships and some last, while others fade out rather quickly, but I have never had a love like what I see from the two of you. You guys have something special that I don’t think I have ever seen. So talk to Magda and communicate about what happened so what happened today doesn’t happen again. I don’t ever want to see you this distraught over something that could have easily been avoided ever again. You hear me? Now, you get your ass out of my apartment and back to yours to go get your girl.” Sara preaches hoping her words will have an impact. 

Sara’s speech breathes life into Pernille and the blonde jumps up running to the door. “Thank you!” She yells on her way out leaving a stunted Sara wondering how one person could switch emotions that fast. 

Pernille races home going above the speed limit the whole way. Throwing open the door to her apartment she calls out for Magda. 

“Magda! I’m so sorry! Please don’t break up with me. I’ll do whatever it takes to fix it,” Pernille calls out frantically checking every room for a sign of her swedish girlfriend. 

Every room has been checked and there’s no sign of her. Panicking Pernille calls Sara. “She’s not here! What am I supposed to do now?” 

“She’s probably at the airport already then.” This statement only causes Pernille to panic more. 

“What am I supposed to do then if she’s already gone home?” She wails ready to cry tears she isn’t sure her body is capable of producing. 

“Well go to the airport and find her duh,” Sara says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. 

“But we have training in an hour.” 

“So, I’ll just tell the coach that you had a family emergency and you will call him when you have the chance.” 

“But I’ll be fined.” 

“Fuck fines! It’s not like you don’t already get fined a lot and Magda is way more important than money or even a training session. Isn't she?”

“Yeah fuck fines, fuck training. I’m going to get Magda back.” Pernille says with determination while she abruptly ends the call with Sara running back out to her car. 

Once she arrives at the airport, she runs in like a manic dodging people left and right. Onlookers must think she’s insane. Hopefully, Magda hasn’t gone through security already because Pernille doesn’t have a ticket to get her through that part. 

“Magda! Magdalena Eriksson!” She starts yelling throughout the airport scanning the security line hoping to catch a glimpse of her favorite blonde hair. 

That’s when green eyes meet blue and the world seems to stop spinning. Two people before the security checkpoint is Magda, hurt still present on her face and anyone could tell she had been crying. It’s as if everything is in slow motion with the amount of time it takes Pernille to reach the barrier between the line and the rest of the airport. 

“I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry. I’m sorry,” she keeps repeating over and over again, staring into the eyes of her love.

Magda ducks under the barrier losing her place in line. She grabs Pernille’s face in hers pulling her in for the most emotional kiss the couple has ever shared. Tears stain both of their cheeks as they kiss. Every emotion known to man seems to be felt in this moment. Pernille doesn’t think their lips have ever fit this well together. 

All eyes in the airport are on them, watching the love story unfold. Finally, they have to break for air but neither want to stop touching the other one so Pernille holds Magda tightly against her. 

“Take me home,” Magda softly says. 

“But your flig-.” Pernille can’t even finish the world flight before Magda cuts her off. 

“I can catch a later one. Just take me home please.” Magda begs and Pernille has no choice but to oblige, holding Magda close as they leave the airport.


End file.
